


GONE FISHIN'

by aces



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Guest appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: Birthday present for troyswann.





	GONE FISHIN'

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for troyswann.

“Well?” Jack spoke to his friend from under the baseball cap he’d pulled low over his eyes. “You having any luck?”

The only response was some pronounced splashing, and then some panting. Jack shrugged and settled into his deck chair more deeply, adjusting his fishing rod.

A few minutes or hours later—it was hard to tell, even with the sun overhead, when said sun was deflected by a baseball cap and one was in the Zone—Jack heard footsteps behind him on the dock. Daniel (Jack would recognize those footsteps anywhere, the way the archaeologist hovered and watched and the quality of that silence, growing more bemused by the second) stopped behind him, probably watching Jack’s friend. Jack knew exactly what his friend was doing: knee-deep at least in water, prowling back and forth with intent, waiting and waiting and waiting for his chance.

“Uh, Jack?” Daniel asked. “Who’s your friend?”

“His name is Toby,” Jack said.

“Oh.” Daniel shifted from one foot to the other. “How did you acquire him?”

“I didn’t acquire him.” Jack’s voice was slightly muffled by the fact that his chin was tucked into his chest. The better to see from under the baseball cap. Or not see, as necessary. Yeah. “He showed up. He does sometimes. He likes the fishing around here.”

Daniel’s silence turned suspicious. “He does,” Daniel said at last.

“Yeah.”

Daniel waited another moment or three. But Jack was comfortable in his jacket and cap, lying on his lawn chair on the dock with his fishing rod. And Toby the dog was still splashing through the shallows, occasionally pouncing, always coming up empty, and perpetually optimistic that next time, he would catch one.

“Okay,” Daniel said finally, “dinner will be ready in a couple hours. You two…have fun.”

He turned then, and Jack heard his footsteps recede. Eventually all was peaceful again, just the sound of the lapping waves. And maybe some panting.

“Don’t worry, Toby,” Jack said. “He just doesn’t get it.”

Toby may or may not have barked once in agreement.


End file.
